There are many situations where it is desirable to utilize a carton which can be easily closed for presentation to the user and easily opened by the user. A good example is consumable products such as take-out foods and the like. Generally, cartons of this type usually provide a storage portion and an integral cover for closing the open top of the storage portion after the food or product has been placed therein. The cover is typically retained in a closed position by a tying or locking arrangement, ensuring that the contents of the carton will be maintained in the storage portion. There is always a need to provide a carton having improved closing and opening structure which is cost effective and simple to assemble.